


Heya Sammy

by Emptyscastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gabriel is Dead, Ghost Gabriel (Supernatural), Ghosts, Hunter Sam, M/M, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Sam and Gabriel used to be friends, Sam is walking through a house, Supernatural - Freeform, Writing, descriptive writing, friendship wise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 18:06:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emptyscastiel/pseuds/Emptyscastiel
Summary: I wrote this as a descriptive writing piece for my English class, now i didn't use Sams name in this before apart from the one part so i changed it up in this one. Sam and Gabriel are only friends in this one so yea, this mostly includes lots of description as again this was a descriptive writing piece, i think i got like a level 3 out of 4 levels which is ayy pretty good. Anyways





	Heya Sammy

“It’s not as bad as it looks” the voice said with anticipation. But when Sam turned around there was nothing; apart from the clutter of torn books and crumpled papers with what seemed like writing. Cracked drywall still crumbling after years of the house being there. Broken glass collecting dust.But it's not as bad as it looks; that's what the voice had said.  
Sam stood in the middle of the room watching as time passed and nothing changed, a sour taste in his mouth and a damp wet feeling of the room. Sharp green eyes scanning his surroundings letting it sink in that he wasn't the only one in this house. There was a spirit.  
Tucking his woody brown hair behind his ear, he fixed his rich red brown jacket and began to let himself wander through the house with the small microscopic dust already setting on his jacket adding a cloak of grey on his jacket. It was filthy. There was a small crack of glass breaking underneath his charcoal black boot, he took a small step back to examine what it was that he stepped onto his surprise it wasn't a piece of glass from the door but a small picture frame with no photo in it. He picked it up and gently set it on the small table to his left. If the whole house was like this he might be here awhile, but it wasn't his place to judge how someone's house once was.  
Making his way to the stairs after having to wrestle the pile of wood in his way, he set food on the first step out of however many there was. The stairs were covered in pages from books, all torn and neglected, you couldn't even see the once wooden stairs. The stairs creaked underneath his shoe and the paper crumpled even more as he staggered up the stairs trying not to touch or lean against anything in fear as it might crumble and fall apart from his touch.  
A gentle breeze hit his face and washed away the sickly taste he once smelled, there was a figure looking out the window which was wide open with washed out white curtains blowing. He stared at the smaller figure in front of him, his deep navy washed out jeans, an old black worn out leather jacket and a pair of rusty brown shoes with a hint of red making Sam wonder who or what it was. His slightly messy brown hair covering the back of his neck like a blanket. He crept towards the smaller man (being 6 foot 4 everyone was small to him) in front of him to try and see his face but when he got closer the other man turned around Sam knew exactly who it was just by looking at his eyes that looked like sun shining through a bottle of whiskey. It wasn't an it, but a who. An old enemy once turned friend and best friend who he lost due to the sacrifice he made for the better good.

Two words and nine letters.

“Heya Sammy”


End file.
